


Just Keep Trying

by pastelpeachtea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba is such a worried nut, M/M, My First Work, Such Cute Dads, mentions of noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachtea/pseuds/pastelpeachtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there isnt enough work for this ship that has fluff so consider me a hERO<br/>rafael is such a little worried nut omg<br/>nick calms him down a lil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Trying

There they were. Sitting on the bleachers, watching their 5 year old son play baseball. it was Nick's idea for their son to try out for baseball. Nathan, their son, has been lacking exercise, before he was adopted. It was their concern to get Nathan to get to the average level of daily fruits and vegetables, as well of a healthy amount of exercise. After all, Rafael was always on edge about Nathan, ever since what happened with Noah...

It was currently a Saturday. Their only day for a break. Rafael had settled himself onto the uncomfortable metal bleachers, as Nick had dropped Nathan off on the field, along with his baseball bat and cleats. He re-averted his vision to his cellphone, making sure Benson or any of the detectives had left a message for him. By the time he looked up, Nick had already walked up to the bleachers, kissing his cheek as he sat down. He smiled warmly at his husband, turning off his cellphone. He looked at him, his smiling fading as he asked him a question.

"What if he isn't accepted?" He looked down at Nicks hand, grabbing it immediately for reassurance.e

" _no te preocupes, mi amor._ " Nick smiled at him, kissing his forehead. Rafael had smiled back, his crows feet showing. He looked around, looking at the few parents staring at them. He looked back at his feet, losing his smile once more. Inwood was full with...diversity. Nick had clenched his jaw, starting to get pissed.

" _No te afliges._ " Rafael tried to calm him down. He stroked Nicks hand as he turned his face to Nathan. Their coach was prep talking them right before they hit the field. Nick calmed down by the time Nathan got the bat. They watched intently as the 5 year old got ready. Rafael started biting his lip as the pitcher, who, from Rafael's inferring, was around 8, started to take place. As he threw the ball, it seemed to be thrown quite bad. The ball flew over, hitting Nathan on the face, right on the nose.

Nick and Rafael stood up in unison. Rafael ran down the bleachers and into the field as the coach called a time out. He ran to Nathan and rushed him onto the benches, cursing silently in Spanish. Nick was arguing with the coach, asking him why the pitcher wasn't trained enough.

 He brushed a hand through Nathans hair and pushed his head backwards gently in order to temporarily stop the bleeding. He looked over at Nick and through distraught eyes, he told him,

"Start the car."

Nick gave the coach one last angry glare before running off to the car on the street, starting it. Rafael tried soothing Nathan in Spanish as he carried him back to the car and into his car seat. He sat himself into the passenger seat as Nick drove off to the nearest hospital, holding the steering wheel with one hand and holding Rafael's hand with the other.

Nick glanced at him, and then back at the road.

" _Nathan va a estar bien . No se deje estresado sobre esto._ "

Rafael looked at him, astonished.

"Nathan is bleeding from his  nose for god sake! how d you expect me to  _not_ worry?" He tensed up more.

"I had multiple bloody noses when i was younger, this isn't a problem." He inhaled, prepared for Rafael's come back. he was, after all, a lawyer. A sassy one, in fact.

They had finally reached the hospital. Rafael swiftly got out the car and grabbed Nathan from his car seat, quickly walking to the doors of the hospital. Nick walked right behind, calling for a doctor. 

Once they finally got signed in, they waited in entrance of the hospital; they had took Nathan into a room to be checked out and Rafael was pacing around. Never had Nathan been hurt this badly before. The only times they had visited the hospital was for shots and checkups, never for surgery and such.

Nick was staring at him. This was out of character for Rafael. He was an Assistant District Attorney, who was calm and collected, always had everything under control. This was the first time he had lost his cool. He had never been so worried. The only time he was distraught was when he had to work a case regarding Garcia and Muñoz.

Rafael swore silently in Spanish.

"Babe, calm down. Nathan will be  _okay_. He'll be out in no time." Nick inhaled, looking at Rafael's trembling shoulders.

" _calm down_? how do you expect me to calm down when our damn son is in pain and bleeding?" he looked at his feet, pausing. "I should have never allowed him to play baseball. _B_ _éisbol siempre hace daño al jugador._ " he muttered.

Nick felt the anger flare in his chest. "Oh, so now its my fault that he got hurt?" he clenched his fist, grinding is teeth as soon as he closed his mouth. Rafael looked at him with dark eyes, full of worry and a slight glimpse of guilt. He unclenched his fist, softening his expression.

" _Mi amor, venga 'qui_." he patted the seat next to him, smiling softly. Rafael walked over and sat down, pausing before craning his neck so that his head was on nick shoulder. He looked up to glance into Nicks face, who's smiling down a him. His eyes glazed over as he smiled back. His muscles calmed down after his tenseness washed away. 

Nick sighed as he intertwined Rafael's hands with his. "I'm sorry, for acting up on you. I had no reason to." his kissed the top of his head.

Rafael hummed as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry as well. I'm just...nervous. Nathan has never been _hurt_ before." he exhaled. Nick nodded and continued to hold his hand.

The doctor walked out the door, smiling and looking at the two of them. 

"Nathan is ready to be checked out."

The both of them stood up as Nathan came out, holding a nurses hand, while holding a lollipop with the other hand. Rafael physically calmed down as he crouched down to his knees to hug him. 

"How's daddy's boy doing, hm?" Rafael smiled at him as he kissed the top of his dark brown hair.

"I got a lollipop!" he held out his hand to show a purple lollipop. Nick smiled down at him, kissing his head as well. 

"You deserve it,  _mi hijo._ " He picked him up and held him on his hip as Rafael went to check Nathan off the list of patients. As soon as he was finished, they walked out the hospital doors, smiles on their faces.

" _quiero jugar en la parque!_ " Nathan proudly said out loud in Spanish. Nick looked at him with amusement. 

"anything for you." he kissed his cheek as he put Nathan in his carseat, Rafael sitting in the passenger seat. Nick got in and started driving, holding Rafaels hand with his right hand. 

"I love you." He said with a smirk as he glanced at him. Rafael smiled as his ears went a light pink.

"I love you too,  _cariño._ "

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a story in general whoops  
> Sorry if it's short. I can't, for the life of me, reach more than 1000 words


End file.
